


The Prospective Twins Mrs. Sandaime

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is sequel from "Lets The Butterfly Free" which told about Rikuo and Tsurara wants to being married this year but there's a trouble disturbed them. Will the wedding be held? And this story told also about Tamazuki who find a love now. Will he stay cold or be more friendly to the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tamazuki’s Compassionate Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago and not take any benefit from this. I just want to share what i've imagine because i love that manga. I'm so sory if my language too bad because english isn't my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

2 Years After Hachi Battle  
“What’s wrong, Hikaru? You looks so pale” Ayumi hers friend asked when they were walks together in the evening back to home from their office.  
“Ah, it’s okay, just a little bit tired. I did the draft ‘till this morning” Hikaru said.  
“The draft of your comic?”  
“Yeah. I must fulfill the target, it will be released next month”  
“I see, your comic is so awesome, I can’t be patient too for the sequel” Ayumi said cheerfully.  
“Thank’s Ayumi-Chan, I’ll always do my best!” Hikaru said cheerfully too.  
“It’s rapid progress Hikaru-Chan. Your first comic when you have just graduated from college is not good enough”  
“Uhm, that was two years ago, when they were resist my first comic. I was so sad and frustrated that day until.…” until I met him, everything changed  
“What?”  
“Ah, nothing” Hikaru smiled mysteriously.  
Ayumi began to tease her “Aaah… I know, it’s about your mysterious boyfriend. Why don’t you tell me?”  
Hikaru cheek become red “Which boyfriend? It’s not like what you think about”  
“Is he handsome?”  
“Eh?”  
“Is he a good guy?”  
“Ayumi-Chan….”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Stop it! Your home is that way, right?” Hikaru pointed the left turn.  
Ayumi sighed hard “Ah yeah, so fast we must be separate, but we still have tomorrow. I won’t give up ‘till you tell it” she giggled.  
“Never”  
“Oh, don’t be so hard!”  
“It’s late now, bye…” Hikaru walks away while waved hers right hand  
“Okay, see you”  
Now, Hikaru walks alone.  
It because of him… hers mind said. I don’t know why, but since that day, my heart fulfilled of imagine… Since that day we becoming friend but, he is different than the other guys, he’s never talk to much, but there’s something. I know, there’s something that he still hide it although I don’t know what it is, but I don’t care… I always feel safe beside him, I don’t want push him to tell his secret, just let it go….  
Hikaru sighed weak. A week…. We haven’t meet for a week this time… he just tell there’s something to do in Shikoku and didn’t talk to much about what will he do in that town…. I miss him…  
Silently a big shadow appear behind her.  
Nani? What was that? Hikaru turned back, there’s nothing.  
Maybe just my hallucinatios because I was not sleep enough last night. She began walks again.  
That monster appear in front of her, big scorpion.  
“Nani?” She slumped on the ground, can’t run because of panic.  
The big scorpion approached her and want to reach her with his sharp claw.  
No…. don’t…. Hikaru close her eyes, so scared.  
Ting! The scorpion, split into sections before fell down and squirt his black blood.  
Hikaru open her eyes then stunned “Tamazuki?”  
Tamazuki stand in front of her while hold his sword.  
Rain began fell down.  
“Show yourself” Tamazuki said with calm dangerous voice.  
A slim man with long black hair that tangles appear from the darkness.  
“Owh, look! You have just destroy my cute pet” the man said.  
Hikaru stand behind Tamazuki “Who is that guy, Tamazuki?” she asked  
“Stand back, Hikaru!” Tamazuki said to her.  
“So, that is your little friend, Tamazuki? A human friend?” the man said  
Human? What is that means? Hikaru’s mind.  
“What do you want, Satoru?” Tamazuki asked him  
Satoru snorted “I followed you from Shikoku. Looks that rumor said the true. You become weak since you join Nura Clan”  
Tamazuki frowns “That’s not your business”  
“Of course mine. Did you forgot? Our purpose hundred years ago to become the darkness of ayakashi and humans?”  
“I didn’t, but now I have different view about the darkness”  
Hikaru really don’t understand what they talking about.  
Satoru snorted again “Cih! Nura Clan have washed your brains or that girl?”  
“She is nothing to do about this”  
“You really changed, Tamazuki. Looks my old friend is gone. You love that human girl right? But if you love her, why don’t you tell the truth? Looks you still hard to believe human, right? The real old Tamazuki still there. Why don’t you follow your darkness again?”  
“I have my own, don’t interfere. I don’t want to fight with you”  
“Best friend must remind each other. Now, let me try, can I wake the darkness in you heart again” Satoru pulled out his long, slim and black sword.  
Clashes ensued. The old best friend fight each other.  
“You fight with your old friend just because of the shit clan and that human girl?!” Satoru yelled, his sword cross with Tamazuki’s.  
“You forced me” Tamazuki said “Beside, did you forgot? That I have crushed my own hyakki yakou. So why must I refrain to fight with you my old friend?!” He throw Satoru on the ground.  
Satoru stand up and attack Tamazuki again who still survive.  
“Why don’t you change into your real form, Tamazuki? You don’t want to scared her, do you? Satoru said to him.  
Tamazuki throw him again, Satoru rolled in the air and pushed back, he succeed scratch Tamazuki’s shoulder.  
“Tamazuki!” Hikaru called him nervously about his safety.  
“Your weak, Tamazuki. You must changed into your real form, or you need my help?” Satoru began approached Hikaru.  
“Nani?” Tamazuki don’t think Satoru will quick turn to Hikaru.  
Just a little bit time for Satoru to drew his sword to Hikaru before Tamazuki come in the right timing, carrying her away to safety land.  
“You destroyed your subordinates!” Satoru yelled while still look for Hikaru who protected by Tamazuki “You fight with your old friend! So why don’t you destroy that shit clan? Or that girl?!”  
“Ah!” Hikaru grimace when Satoru’s attack almost reach them.  
“Show yourself, Tamazuki!” he attack again.  
Tamazuki carrying Hikaru again but this time Satoru’s attack succeed hurt Hikaru’s shoulder.  
“Ouch” Hikaru groaned.  
“Hikaru!”  
Satoru laughed, but still not satisfied and want to attack again.  
Tamazuki’s blood become hot, his eyes suddenly shining bright in red colour, looks dangerous.  
“Cursed you” he said with dangerous voice “You know that since long time ago I don’t like dirty game. She’s nothing to do about this!” he stand up and began change to his true form, white long hair loose on his back.  
Hikaru looks shocked with his true form “T-Tamazuki…..?”  
“Ah, that’s what I want” Satoru looks happy seeing his true form.  
Clashes ensued again. Fighting progresses so tight before the finally Tamazuki made that condition. The darkness surround Satoru, the toxic black leafs blew hit him. Satoru fell down on the ground. The toxic creeping all of his body. He began melted.  
“You’ll regret it your decision, Tamazuki…” Satoru said before totally melted and gone in black smoke.  
Tamazuki slowly change back into his human form, looks panting.  
Hikaru wants to approached him.  
“Don’t come any closer!” Tamazuki said to her.  
“W-Why?” Hikaru asked.  
“Do not appear in my life again, Hikaru!” Tamazuki began to walks away.  
“No! Don’t leave!” Hikaru yelled him “Don’t ever leave me….” She fainted.  
“Hikaru?!”

 

Tamazuki’s Big House  
“Uhm….” Slowly Hikaru opened hers eyes. She is in the big bedroom now, hers wet clothes changed with dry kimono, hers wound in bandages. Tamazuki sat beside her.  
“You awake?” Tamazuki asked her.  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru called him.  
Tamazuki stand up “My servants* have washed your clothes” he pointed Hikaru’s blazer beside bed “Looks your fever down, so you can leave soon” he wants to leave the bedroom.  
*The servants are youkai women of dog, Tamazuki’s father send them from Shikoku to serve him in Ukiyoe*  
Hikaru wake up and sat down on the bed “You owe an explanation to me” she said.  
Tamazuki fell silent without turned to her.  
“What are you, exactly?” Hikaru asked.  
Tamazuki slowly said “I’m youkai. Inugami daiyoukai”  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“Now, you’re know” Tamazuki said it coldly.  
“Okay, now I know it but why you staring space at me?”  
“Aren’t you realized?” Tamazuki stare at her now “We have a different world, I’m a youkai and you a human”  
Hikaru stand up against him “Oh! So, why didn’t you realized it two years ago? Why you must afraid it now?”  
“I admit, that was my fault. I must not being friendship with you. It’s not late Hikaru, you can go now. We ended here”  
Hikaru eyes began glisten of tears “How if I won’t go?”  
“Don’t be foolish, Hikaru!”  
“I’ve decided it, I won’t go!” Hikaru said it firmly with view full determination in hers eyes.  
Tamazuki stunned at her. Hers light brown eyes fulfill of power, he never know that a human have a power to and he can feel it “Didn’t you scared at me?” he asked  
Hikaru’s eyes changed stare at him fondly “Why must I scared at you? If you want to hurt me, you have many chances during two years. And last night you’ve saved me, so why must I scared?”  
Tamazuki backs on her, his face become so dark “You don’t know me, Hikaru. I’m the lord of the darkness of Shikoku’s yokai who have destroyed my own subordinates”  
“But you try to fix it right?”  
“But it will never enough”  
“Everyone ever wrong. Whatever you’ve did in the past, there’s still new chances in the future, new hopes”  
“I have a lot of enemy, Hikaru. During I’m the lord of the darkness, my enemies always behind me. One of them wants to kill you last night. You’ll be in dangerous if you stay beside me”  
“I don’t care and I don’t scared because I believe that you will protect me” Hikaru lean hers brow into Tamazuki’s back. “Don’t be foolish, Tamazuki. How can you being the lord of the darkness if there’s no light beside you?”  
“Nani?”  
“The darkness there because of light and so otherwise, the light shining because there’s the darkness….”  
Tamazuki ever heard it from Rikuo when they were in battle, but Hikaru now give the last touch in that words. Beautiful touch…  
Hikaru hold Tamazuki’s waist then said it “Let me stand beside you as a light, so that they’re can see how darkness you are”  
“Hikaru….”  
“I love you, Tamazuki” Hikaru can’t hold herself again to said it “So, don’t push me to leave you. I want to be yours”  
Tamazuki touch Hikaru’s hand which hold his waist, he release her softly and turned back faced her. At first Hikaru think he want to leave her, but what happen next was outside of hers mind and the others mind. He touch hers cheek fondly and took close hers face to his face then reach hers lips with his lips. Hikaru respond back the kiss so thirsty. Tamazuki grabbed hers tiny body then laid it on the bed, gently. Hikaru only wear a kimono, nothing else, so that easy for Tamazuki to release it from hers body. That afternoon, he made her his.

Tomorrow Morning  
Hikaru opened hers eyes and can’t found Tamazuki beside her. She wear hers kimono then wake from the bed. Tamazuki in bedroom terrace, he has wear his kimono to. He stare at the sunrise, looks thinking of something. Hikaru hold his waist from behind.  
“What are you thinking about?” Hikaru asked him, a smile expand in hers face because remembered what was happened last night between them.  
“Just thinking what happened with me” Tamazuki said “I wondering, why I must let you entrance into my life from the start. Since that day, I can’t resist you, otherwise, I let you entrance more deeply”  
Hikaru give a weak chuckles “That because of silly thing which you haven’t noticed it”  
“Silly thing?”  
Tamazuki can felt Hikaru nodded on his back “Silly thing, in human world they say ‘love’”  
Tamazuki turned over to see her face “Love?”  
“Uhm, that’s human’s power, can said human’s fear” she smiled cheerfully.  
Tamazuki smirked “I see. Looks from now on, I can’t underestimate that fear”  
“Agree”  
Tamazuki pats hers head fondly, Hikaru respond with hold him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Hikaru was like Kuroyukihime-Accel World, i don't know how, but that's just appear in my imagine... :D


	2. Rikuo & Tsurara’s Decision

5 Years After Hachi Battle  
“Looks that maxim is true” Kurotabou said when just out from routine clan meeting “More big a tree, more tight the wind. That’s what we’re face now”  
“Yeah” Kubinashi respond “Nura Clan more big now, but the big enemies still outhere”  
“Come on, don’t be weak like that!” Ao said “We must be strong than before to face that enemies, right? We will never stop!”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Of course we will never let them destroyed us. We must still protect what we must protect” Kuro replied.  
“For example the young doctor, right?” Kubinashi teased him.  
Kuro’s cheek become red “Stop it! How about your slow progress with Kino?”  
Kubinashi gave a strange smirked with red face to “Don’t reminds that Kuro….”  
“Where’s Rikuo-Sama and Yuki-Onna?” Shoei asked  
“They’re still in the meeting room with Karasu-Tengu” Ao tell him.  
“What for?” Shoei asked again  
Ao raise up his shoulders “I have a guess, if I’m not wrong, we can know what will happen in there momentarily again”  
“Is that so?” Shoei looks can’t trust him.  
“Just wait” Ao said looks sure

 

“What’s wrong Karasu-Tengu?” Rikuo asked although he can guess what will he talking about to them.  
Karasu coughed for awhile “Rikuo-Sama. You and Tusrara have just graduated from college it’s about 4 years ago”  
“Yeah”  
“You have a good job now in TV Station as Assistant Editor, and Yuki-Onna as teacher for playgroup child”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“So? WHEN YOU BOTH BEING MARRIED!!”  
“I knew it” Rikuo murmured.

 

“I knew it” Ao said  
Kurotabou and Kubinashi giggled.  
Shoei sighed “Poor Karasu-Tengu”  
Tamazuki stay cool.

 

“I THOUGHT AFTER HACHI BATTLE YOU WILL THOUCHED BY AKIYA THEN YOU BOTH GETTING MARRIED SOON, BUT LOOK NOW….. 5 YEARS HAVE PASSED BUT YOU BOTH STILL STUCK IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP?!!!”  
“Calm down, Karasu-Tengu” Rikuo said  
“How can I???! Don’t you want to said that you both still enjoy with relationship like that?!!!”  
“Karasu….”  
“You have rapid progress about your power and the clan. But you have slow progress of your relationship! How could you, Rikuo-Sama! Looked at Tamazuki! He have rapid progress than you! He married with a human woman three years ago without took a long time to being relationship and now their first child will be born end of this year!”

 

“Nani? Why must my name involved in that case?” Tamazuki wondering with strange face.  
Kurotabou, Kubinashi and Aotabou laughed now. Shoei smirked.  
“Looks he’s comparing speed about married and give birth the baby between you and them” Shoei said.  
“Is that necessary?” Tamazuki looks uncomfortable.  
“That’s Karasu-Tengu” Ao said “He more urgent about the fourth of Nura Clan than his own grandchild”  
“More urgent than The First” Kuro said.  
“He always supervise the clan tightly ‘till he paranoid” Kubinashi said.  
“Poor Waka and Yuki-Onna” Shoei murmured.  
“I think he will be crazy if you had married also Shoei, seeing his way to compare like that” Kuro said.  
Shoei sighed “Fortunately, I still have not think about that”

 

“His old more mature than me” Rikuo said.  
“IT’S NOT ABOUT OLD”  
“You can’t compare speed about this with the other! He have his own rule with his wife!”

 

“Looks I better go home now, before I hear he compare more deeply between Rikuo and me” Tamazuki began walks away.  
“Ah yeah, take care of your wife Tamazuki” Kuro said.  
Tamazuki only gave a weak wave before go outside the main house gate.  
“Karasu said the true” Kubinashi said “He have rapid progress. Remembered about what he did in the past, who can assume that now he married with a human woman”  
“Yeah, looks he take care a lot of his wife” Kuro said “Tori visit her wife once a week now, to watching their baby growth”  
“How many months of pregnancy?” Ao asked  
“It’s about five months. Looks the pregnant is weak” Shoei answered.  
“Three years they were married but only now they will be get their first child, of course he must be careful of his wife and the baby” Kuro said.  
“If Tamazuki have a more compassionate heart like now, looks we can’t suspect of him again, beside he never did wrong all this time since he join to Nura Clan” Kubinashi said  
“I hope so” Shoei murmured.

 

“Can’t you silent for awhile? So that I can explain what me and Tsurara decided weeks ago?” Rikuo said to Karasu-Tengu.  
Karasu coughed then fell silent.  
“Me and Tsurara have decided to married this year. Are you happy now?” Rikuo declare.  
Karasu blinked “Is that so?”  
“Yeah”  
“Is that true, Yuki-Onna?” Karasu turned to Tsurara.  
Tsurara nodded with red cheek “Yeah, that’s true. Rikuo-Sama have told it to my mother too a month ago” she said.  
“My mom and gramps already know too” Rikuo said.  
“Why don’t you tell me before?”  
“You’re so angry, when can I interrupt?”  
“Okay, so, what month you both wants to getting married?”  
“Uhmm… I’m not decided it yet about the month. Better you set it, you more know about the best date of Japanese calendar, right?”  
“Oh, it that means, you give me the right to set it? You trust me?” he began glisten of tears.  
“Of course I trust you. I know you can do your best for our important moment, right Karasu-Tengu?”  
“Of course, I will do my best. First, I must check the calendar to find the best date of this year” he said.  
“Okay, just do it” Rikuo order him, feel relief now.

 

Reunion Girls in Cafe  
“So, you both married this year?” Maki who recently return from USA asked her.  
“Ah yeah” Tsurara replied with red cheek  
“That’s good news Oikawa-San. You both must do that few years ago” Kana-Chan said full of sincerity.  
“What month?” Maki asked again.  
“That’s still yet to be determined” Tsurara said.  
“Why?” Kana asked.  
Then Tusrara explained about the best date.  
“I see” Kana respond.  
“How difficult married with Japannese style, right?” Maki murmured  
Yura sighed “Finally, another Nura will be born soon”  
“Kana-Chan, when you and Kiyotsugu-Kun follow?” Maki asked her.  
Kana’s cheek become red colour “Eehh….. we don’t think about that, not in the near future exactly” she said.  
“Of course, Kiyotsugu looks more love his stuff than you” Maki teased  
“Eeeh, it’s not like that. He more mature now, and more seriously. Beside we still young and have no settle to getting married” Kana explained.  
“Okay, okay, I understand and not push you again” Maki giggled.  
“By the way, where’s Tori?” Yura asked while look around.  
“Looks she have a patient” Kana said.  
Suddenly Tori arrived, a little bit panting “Sorry I’m late” she slumped hers body to the sofa.  
“Where have you been Tori-Chan?” Kana asked.  
“Are you with Kurotabou before?” Tsurara asked.  
“Eh? No” Tori’s cheek being red “I have a patient, you know Hikaru-San”  
“Oh I see, how was her?” Tsurara asked again.  
“She is fine, and the baby also” she reach orange juice of Maki’s and sipped it “Just need bedrest for some time longer” she continue.  
“Weak as that?” Kana asked   
“Well, she is comic creator and often stay up to chase the target, with tiny body like that it’s not strange that she weak with hers pregnant. She was fainted before she knew she’s pregnant, then she has heavy morning sick. Tamazuki already scolded her to stop the job for awhile. Now she stop ‘till she bear the child, fortunately the publisher can understand. And hers condition better now, hers weight it’s normal now”  
“Oi, oi…” Yura interrupt.  
“Hei, what you’re talking about? Who’s Hikaru? And which Tamazuki that you’re talking about? Maki wondering.  
“Is that Tamazuki Inugamigyoubu? He married?” Yura asked, looks she had missed the news because hers training in forest of Kyoto.  
“Yups, that Tamazuki. He married three years ago and his first child will be born end of this year” Tsurara explain.  
“How could it be?!!” Yura jerks “Which youkai? As cold as he, right?”  
“Looks your ability have rapid progress Tori-Chan, you can handle youkai patient now” Maki said.  
Tsurara, Kana and Tori blinked.  
“Eh? It’s not like that” Tori said.  
“His wife is not youkai” Tusrara said.  
“She is a human” Kana finished it.  
“WHAT?!” Maki and Yura yelled in the same time.  
“Are you kidding?!” Maki screamed.  
“Impossible! Another mixed couple?! Wait, if Tori and Kurotabou I can understand but Tamazuki?!! With human?!!” Yura screamed too.  
“Hey! Why must my relationship involved in this case?” Tori protest.  
Yura shook hers head “I mean Kuro is okay, he never hate human before but, Tamazuki?!”  
Maki nodded “He did bad things 13 years ago”  
“Uhm, well, everyone shocked too when hear about their married after they come back from Shikoku” Tsurara said  
“But it’s good, right? Everyone can changed” Kana said “He more better now since he join the Nura Clan, especially ‘till he have Hikaru-San. She is a good and cheerfully woman. Everyone who knows her will be love her”  
“Yeah, she is nice, hers attitude is good” Tori said.  
Yura slumped hers face on the desk then complain “The onmyouji ability which I’ve trained looks no use. Why mixed couple between human and youkai had increased?! They have a different world!”   
“Don’t be so mean like that” Tsurara said “Everyone and every ayakashi have right to happy during not disturbing each other”  
“Yeah. As an onmyouji, looks in new era like now you must have big tolerance Yura-Chan” Tori said while pats hers shoulder.  
“Oi, Kana-Chan. We long time no see, how if all of us stay in your home this night? To continuing the chit-chat?” Maki asked her.  
“Oh it’s okay, you all may come” Kana replied.  
“I can’t, I’ll be back Kyoto this evening” Yura said.  
“I can’t also, I must prepare my paper to get scholarship for my specialist” Tori said.  
“What specialist that you wants to take?” Kana said  
“Surgical specialist, I think this is can use for human and youkai”  
Yura sighed hard then slumped hers face on the desk again.  
“And you Oikawa-San?”  
“I’m sorry I can’t. There’s something I must do”  
“About wedding stuff?”  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded.  
Maki sighed hard “Okay, looks we two alone tonight Kana-Chan”

 

On Street  
“Okay, bye” Yura said.  
“See ah” The other said.  
Then they were splits way.  
Tsurara sighed Alone now…. More quiet…. Then she pulled out the cell phone, check if Rikuo had finished his job.  
Tut… tut…  
“Okay, maybe he is busy in office or having meeting in Clan” Tsurara murmured while put back the cell phone to hers pocket.  
Wushh! A big bone suddenly pierced in the ground in front of her.  
“Nani?” She shocked  
The other bones appear surround her so fast, she trapped.  
Sounds the heavy chuckles of woman voice.   
“Who are you? Show yourself?!” Tsurara said.  
A youkai woman appear with red eyes, hers hair was short with black colour, she used tight no arm kimono which show his soft arms and hers breast crease.   
“So” she said with unrespectful voice “This is the candidate of Mrs Sandaime of Nura Clan?” she looked at Tsurara from end to end “Only ordinary youkai, not more beautiful than me”  
“Fiuhh…” Tsurara attack her with his snow wind.  
The yokai woman can dodge in the right timing.  
“That useless, beside this bone is more stronger, your snow can’t break it”  
“What do you want from me?” Tsurara asked.  
“You will know later”  
A big bone palms appear from Tsurara’s top, then everything turn to darkness.


	3. Skull Yokai

Skull Yokai Nest  
Bug! Tsurara slumped on the wood floor.  
Jail made from bone appear and prison her.  
“No!” Tsurara stand up but when she try to approached the bone the fire splashed from inside the bone.  
Tsurara made storm snow, but it useless. The fire more big. She slumped on the floor again, coughed.  
“I said that useless. The more you try to extinguish, the fire more big” the yokai woman said from outside jail.  
“Who are you?” Tsurara asked her.  
“My name is Ruikotsu” the woman answered. The darkness behind her now seems clearly “I’m skull of yokai”  
Tsurara squealed then closed hers mouth with hands. Behind Ruikotsu so many skull of man. The skull leaving only little bit skin in face to distinguish one and the other face, but whole the body is bone.  
“Beautiful, right?” Ruikotsu said “My collections, the skull of the handsome guys, humans and ayakashi” She chuckles.  
Tsurara felt nausea.  
“Now my targets are the handsome guys in the famous clan of Nura. Oh yeah, there’s so many handsome guys, right? But I excited to began from the leader, Nura Rikuo”  
Tsurara gasp “No”  
“And then maybe Shoei yeah, he is strong. And that dog, Tamazuki, so cold. Or Kuromaru, he so cute with his wings. But, now I only want Nura Rikuo. Don’t worry, his skull will be my collection the most valuable”  
“You can’t do that! You’re not his opponent!” Tsurara yelled.  
“Of course I do” Ruikotsu spin once.  
Tsurara looks shocked “No” she can look herself outside the jail.  
Ruikotsu change to Tsurara form.  
“How? We’re like twins now” she laughed “Actually I don’t like to be you, but it must. The game will be interesting, right? Now I’ll go to the Nura Clan as you, then I can hug that guy, The Sandaime, feel his gently, entrance his to him and so on….”  
“No! No!”   
“I’ll be Mrs. Sandaime of Nura Clan”  
“NO!” Tsurara cried looks frustrated.  
“Better you save your power, before you melted because of this fire”  
“He will know. He will know that you’re not me” Tsurara said.  
“Really? Well, if he know that will be late, his skull already here. Now, please waiting the good news from me” she laughed then walks away, gone in the darkness.  
“No!” Tsurara slumped on the floor “Rikuo-Sama, he will know that she is not me, I believe it….” The tears flow in hers cheek. Why this must happen? We will married this year…..

 

Main House  
“There you are, Tsurara” Rikuo said when he saw Tsurara arrived home.  
“What’s wrong Rikuo-Sama?” Tsurara asked.  
“Karasu-Tengu wants to meet us, maybe he have found the best date for our wedding”  
“Oh, that sounds good”  
“Come on, we go to the meeting room” Rikuo invite while embracing hers shoulders then he frowns.  
“Uhm, what’s wrong? Why we stop?” Tsurara asked his strange act.  
Rikuo touch hers brow “Are you okay, Tsurara?” he asked  
“Nani? I’m okay, why?”  
“Do you have fever? You’re not cold as usual”  
“Eh… anoo..maybe I just feel a little bit tired, so that my body temperature slightly decreased” Tsurara explained.  
“Is that so?”  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded  
“Just tell me if you feel not good, Tsurara. Don’t just stay quiet, okay?” Rikuo seeing hers face softly.  
“Hai..” Tsurara obey him. Owh he’s so handsome… And sexy…  
Rikuo pats hers head fondly.  
“Aishiteru Rikuo-Sama” she hug Rikuo tightly. Really strong man…  
Rikuo’s face being red, the little youkai watch on them.  
“Eh, Tsurara, better we get in” Rikuo said.  
Then they entrance to the meeting room which Karasu have wait for them.  
“Okay, Rikuo-Sama” Karasu-Tengu began speaks “I have check for the calendar, the best date for your wedding is two months again”  
“Are you sure?” Rikuo asked him.  
“I’m sure”  
“Okay, please preparing for it, Karasu-Tengu. The ceremony just a simple, but party, well a little bit crowded it’s no problem. So many friends we must invite”  
“Don’t be afraid Rikuo-Sama. I’ll set the best for your perfect day. I must prepare for big guest, this house will be so crowded”   
“Do you have any objection, Tsurara? Maybe you have other idea for our wedding” Rikuo asked her.  
“Eh, nothing, I believe, uhm, K-Karasu-Tengu too” Tsurara said.  
“Okay, from now on we will be busy” Karasu said.

During Several Days Later  
“Yuki-Onna Chan, can you help me to cut this carrots, I have something to do” Wakana said to her.  
“Oh okay”  
“Tsurara-Chan, second floor have not cleaned” Kejorou said  
“Okay, I cleaned later”  
“Oi Yuki-Onna! Little youkai wondering about the late dinner” Ao said  
“Hai”  
Damn! Why must I do the shit things like this? Beside I’m the wife candidate of their master, why they must treat me like this?! Huh! The wrinkled in my face could be increased if continuously like this! Why Rikuo just silent like that!  
“Oi Rikuo!” Awashima voice, Dohiko beside him waved.  
“Awashima, Dohiko you’re coming!” Rikuo said to them.  
“We coming too!” Reira and Yukari yelled in the same time.  
“We don’t want skip from your great moment!” Amezo said.  
“Finally, you both getting married, huh?” Itaku said to him.  
Rikuo smirked “Yeah of course, then when you follow with Reira?”  
Itaku face being red “Don’t discuss it in here”  
“Rikuo nii-chaaan!” Akiya fly approached Rikuo  
Rikuo catched him “Oh Akiya, you’re growing up now!”  
Akiya chuckles so happy.  
“Where’s your mother?” Rikuo asked.  
“Oh, she can’t coming” Akiya said  
Itaku explained “She must take care of main house for Akagappa-Sama. But she leave message hope you and Tsurara being happy couple”  
“I see, convey my greetings to her”   
“Okay” Itaku short replied.  
“Where’s Tsurara nee-chan?” Akiya asked while look around.  
“She’s there” Rikuo pointed “Oi Tsurara, Akiya wants to meet you!”  
“Oh, hi Akiya-Chan” Tsurara greets him.  
“Tsurara nee-chan!” Akiya flies approached her.  
Tsurara catched him awkwardly.   
Akiya stunned at her, his eyes meet Tsurara’s eyes.  
“How are you, Akiya-Chan?” Tsurara asked cheerfully.  
“I don’t want you!” Akiya yelled then fly back to Itaku.  
“Don’t be impolite like that, Akiya!” Awashima scolded him.  
“Yeah, she has take care of you when you was a baby” Itaku said to him too.  
Akiya cries so hard in Itaku shoulders “I don’t want… I don’t want…”  
“Sorry Tsurara-Chan” Reira said to her “He never did this before”  
“It’s okay, I understand, he still kid” naughty boy!  
“Ah never mind” Rikuo said “Now, you all must be tired. Kejorou have prepared the room during you all here”  
“Please come in” Kejorou invite them  
Tono Clan followed Kejorou.  
“Tsurara” Rikuo called her.  
“Uhm?”  
“I’m feel a little bit bored, would you want accompany me drink for awhile?”  
“Okay” Tsurara obey him.  
Then they walks to the terrace house, drink of sake while looked at the moon and sakura tree.  
“Time goes so fast, right Tsurara?” Rikuo began speaks.  
“Ah yeah”  
“It’s about 12 years we’re being relationship, now we will getting married”  
Tsurara fell silent, don’t know how to respond.  
“Do you remember our first kiss, Tsurara?”  
Tsurara turned to him “Of course I remember, how can I forgot?” it’s bad…  
“We were trapped in warehouse school, we were not accidentally hug each other, then we kissed…”  
“Ah yeah, I remembered. That day I was so nervous, my heart beat so fast”  
“Do you remember the sense of my kiss?”  
“It was so soft and warm”  
“Is that so?” Rikuo raise up one of his eyebrow.  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded  
Siing… Rikuo stand up and pulled out his nenekirimaru then pointed the ends to Tsurara.  
“Ri-Rikuo-Sama?” Tsurara turned to him, confusedly.  
“Who are you?” Rikuo asked her with dangerous voice.  
“Nani? I’m Tsurara, your yuki-onna…”  
The main house people arrived and shocked see that situation.  
“What are you doing, Rikuo-Sama?!” Karasu yelled  
“Oi, are you crazy, Rikuo? Do you want to kill your bride?!” Awashima yelled too.  
“Are you drunk, Rikuo?” Amezo stunned.  
Rikuo ignored them then said “You’re not Tsurara. Our first kiss wasn’t at warehouse school!”  
Damn!  
“Our first kiss was at old school building, in the battle with Gonkutsu-Batto!”  
Everyone gasp.  
“I see, so that’s why Akiya didn’t want to with her” Reira said.  
“I’m felt weird too, hers job wasn’t good some of these days” Kejorou said  
“Yeah hers cook wasn’t good and not freeze. Yuki-Onna although freeze every cook but the taste always good” Natto Kozzo said  
“And my Tsurara never being so aggressive on me even more in crowded place” Rikuo said.  
The false Tsurara chuckles with hers real voice then she stand up.  
Everyone get ready.  
“Where’s the real Tsurara?!” Rikuo pushed her.  
“Yeah! Where’s my Tsurara nee-chan?!” Akiya yelled felt so angry.  
“She maybe melted momentarily again” she said.  
“Nani?” Rikuo frowns  
“Show your true self, youkai!” Kurotabou yelled her.  
“Okay, beside, I can’t take it anymore in hers bored form” she began change to hers true form, Ruikotsu.  
The bones sentenced them. Everyone move as fast as possible to dodge it.  
Kubinashi binding her with his rope “Tell us yokai! Where’s you hide our Mrs. Sandaime?”  
“Owh the cute head, how if I make you being one of my collection?” Ruikotsu said.  
“Nani?”  
“You’ll never conquer Ruikotsu, handsome guy. Otherwise, I’ll conquer on you by your rope” she release herself from Kubinashi’s rope and attacked back on him.  
“Damn!” Kubinashi cursed and succeed dodge from his own rope.  
Ruikotsu began to flies “Better you all hurry up before she being water” she laughed then be gone from the night sky.  
Rikuo whistling, Hebi Nyoro appear and take him to follow her. Sanbagarasu and the others followed him too.  
“Oi Akiya, you must stay in main house!” Awashima yelled when the boy still on Itaku’s shoulders.  
“I want to save Tsurara nee-chan too!” Akiya insist  
“Let him be, Awashima. This will be his first lesson about battle” Itaku said.  
“Owh you’re really good instructor, or too foolish, you must not make the same between him and Rikuo” Awashima insist too.  
Akiya just crane his tounge to Awashima.  
“Naughty boy!” Awashima cursed.


	4. Believe In You

Skull Nest  
The tiny figure, laid on wood floor in the darkness.  
“Tsurara!” Rikuo reach her in his arms  
Crashh! The bone pierced his body.  
“Nani?”  
The false Tsurara chuckles then stand up and back into hers true form “You still can’t distinguish us, can you?”  
Rikuo vomiting blood.  
“Rikuo-Sama!” Kubinashi and the other arrived.  
The darkness gone, the fire light, showed hers collection.  
Everyone shudder seeing the skulls.  
“Hueek… disgusting!” Awashima frowns.  
“Rikuo-Sama…” sounds familiar voice behind the fire, the real Tsurara slumped on the floor, looks weak.  
“Tsurara!” Rikuo try to approached her but the fire more bigger.  
“You came…”  
“Hang on, Tsurara. I’ll be save you”  
“Don’t be so sure! Attack!” Ruikotsu’s collection began move.  
“Nani?” Ao looks around.  
The skulls trapped them. Tono and Nura forces survive and scratch them. Rikuo faced Ruikotsu. Meanwhile, Tsurara weaken.  
“Tsurara-Chan!” Reira try to stop the fire with his snow.  
Failed, the fire more big. Tsurara more pain.  
“Nani?” Reira panic.  
“Stand back, Reira” Amezo said then he and Kappa combine their power and make a big whirlpool to extinguish the fire.  
Brushhh…. The fire stopped.  
Boom! Dohiko hitch the bone and succeed made a cracks so they can entrance.  
“Tsurara-Chan” Reira approached her and try to make hers temperature return to normal.  
“Tsurara nee-chan…” Akiya flapping his wings made the shiny powder to make her woke up.  
“Uhm..” sounds Tsurara murmured then open hers eyes slowly   
“You awake, Tsurara-Chan”  
“Reira….Akiya…” Tsurara called them weakly.  
Reira help her to get out from that jail.  
“She’s okay, Rikuo!” Dohiko tell him.  
“Arigato minna” He said without lose concentrate from Ruikotsu attack.  
“Reramakiri!” Itaku helped him to immobilize that youkai.  
Ruikotsu succeed dodge it.  
Damn! Why she so slippery… Itaku cursed.  
“Are you sure, she is the real?” Ruikotsu said “You can’t distinguish us before”  
“Nani?” Reira and Dohiko stunned each other then looked at weak Tsurara.  
“Maybe we must test her” Awashima said.  
“But she cold!” Reira insist.  
“Just do it…” Tsurara said weakly.  
“Are you sure?” Reira asked her.  
Tsurara nodded.  
“Only you can do that Rikuo” Itaku said while survive from Ruikotsu attacked.  
“Tsurara…” Rikuo began while attack Ruikotsu “Where were we kiss for the first?”  
Even in weak condition, hers cheek become red “Old school building, in the middle battle with bat youkai”  
“Oh, that’s true. I saw it” Kejorou said  
“One more. What’s duties from your mother before she leaves after Kyoto battle?”  
“She ordered to steal kiss from your lips…”  
“Hah?! There’s something like that??” Awashima jerks  
“She’s my Yuki-Onna” Rikuo said.  
“Owh, so touched. Whereas several days ago you said that me as your yuki-onna”  
“Nani?” Rikuo frowns felt disguised.  
“Don’t you know Tsurara-Chan? We have so many romantic moment before he knew that I’m not you…”  
“Rubbish” Rikuo cursed.  
“Don’t trust her, Tsurara!” Kejorou said to Tsurara “It wasn’t like that, otherwise Rikuo-Sama was the first person who realized that she’s not you. He knows you more than us!”  
“We hug each other then kissed full of passionate…”  
Crashhh… she succeed pierced Rikuo again which his concentrate was split because afraid of Tsurara’s feeling caused of Ruikotsu’s words“… didn’t we? Rikuo-Sama?” she chuckles.  
Rikuo vomiting blood again.  
“Rikuo-Sama!” Tsurara look shocked and the others too.  
“Looks the wedding will never happen” Ruikotsu laughed.  
The grain of snow began fell down from Tsurara’s eyes “Rikuo-Sama… I trust you…”  
“Yuki-Onna….” Kurotabou murmured felt touched and the others too, everyone stunned at her, enchanted.  
Tsurara…. She become mature now…. Ao’s mind.  
“I believe in you…” she said again a little bit vibrate in hers voice because of cries “From the start ‘till now, I never doubt you, not at all. So, you must trust me too that I never hesitate, you must not be afraid”  
“Tsurara….” Rikuo called her name fondly, hers words gave him new power.  
The black fear envelop his body.  
“Nani?” Ruikotsu look shocked.  
Rikuo gone with his Kyokasuigetsu.  
Where’s he?  
Rikuo appear so suddenly from Ruikotsu’s top split hers body with his nenekirimaru right in the middle. Ruikotsu’s body divided into two pieces.  
“No! No!” sounds Ruikotsu roared before gone in black smoke. The forces of skull gone too, become ash.  
Rikuo slumped on the floor, vomiting a little blood again. Tsurara approached him which fell in the right timing to Tsurara’s embrace.  
“Rikuo-Sama….” Tsurara touch his face, fondly. The tears flow in hers cheek  
“Tsurara…. My utsukushi Yukii-Ona….” Rikuo whisper her “There’s nothing can replace you…”  
“Rest, Rikuo-Sama…” Tsurara beg him “I’ll take care of you rest…”  
Then Rikuo sleep peacefully in her embrace.  
At night in Rikuo’s Room  
“Ouch!” sounds Rikuo groaned when he woke up in the midnight.  
“Be careful Rikuo-Sama” Tsurara help him to sat down on his futon.  
“Thank you, Tsurara” Rikuo said then grip both of her hands.  
Tsurara turned to his eyes.  
“Sorry, Tsurara. You have to wait so long in there, I must realized it faster”  
Tsurara shook hers head “I can hold it. Because I know you will coming, you will realized without take a long time. And I was true, right?”  
“I suspect when she came home first, but I need times to prove it to make sure that I wasn’t wrong”  
“I understand, you must not explain it”  
Rikuo hug her tightly don’t want to lose her again“I did nothing with her, really”  
“I know, I’ve said that I trust you, right?”  
“I’m fool if I can’t recognize you” Rikuo released her and touch hers cheek “You’re my bride, you’re the only one, Tsurara”  
“Rikuo-Sama” Tsurara felt touched  
Rikuo touch hers lips with his thumb “Baka, you can stop call me waka, but why you still use that word behind my name?”  
“We’re not married and I don’t want to looks impolite in front of the other of hyakki yakkou” Tsurara insist  
Rikuo smirked “Looks I must give you a punishment”  
“Eh? Why?”  
Rikuo can’t refrain himself again. He reach Tsurara’s lips with his lips. They kissing full of passionate. Tsurara’s hands move to hug Rikuo’s neck. Some minutes have passed before they leave each other for awhile to take a breath. Their breath a little bit panting.  
“Fiuhhh….” Rikuo exhale dew snow from his nose and mouth.  
“Eh? Gomene Rikuo-Sama, maybe I’m a little bit lose control” Tsurara said it so shy.  
“Its okay, it’s nice”   
Tsurara blinked “Really?”  
Rikuo stick his nose to Tsurara’s nose then whisper “Tsurara…. My utsukushi Yuki-Onna…”   
“Rikuo-Sama”  
“One more I beg you. Can you stop mention that word?”  
“Eh? But….”  
“You will be Mrs. Nura”  
“But not yet”  
“Or you needs my help to stop it?”  
“How?”  
Rikuo kissed her again more passionate than before with French kiss style, which responded by Tsurara with the same desire. He move naturaly grabbed Tsurara’s body and laid it on his futon, gently. Tsurara can’t refrain herself to grip Rikuo’s hair. Rikuo removed Tsurara’s scarf so that he can explore her beautiful neck with his lips. Tsurara moaned weakly.  
Rikuo up to Tsurara’s face then stick his forehead to Tsurara’s forehead. Their more panting than before “Tsurara…” Rikuo breathed her name “Be mine, tonight…”  
Remembered what they have just passed today, there’s no need take a long time for Tsurara to make decision. She stare Rikuo’s eyes closely then breathed her approval “Hai…”  
Rikuo kissed her again then turn to her neck, then turn down again to her breast. One by one he released the clothes of Tsurara. Began from obi then the kimono, layer by layer.  
Sakura tree being silent witness of their unification.

 

Tomorrow Morning  
“Uhm..” sounds Tsurara murmured before she opened hers eyes. She look Rikuo in human form staring at her.  
“Ohayo, Tsurara…” Rikuo greets her with wide smile.  
“Ohayo…” Tsurara replied.  
“Did you slept well last night?” he asked  
“Very well” Tsurara respond then she gasp “Wait!” suddenly she being nervous.  
“What?” Rikuo confused with hers changed  
“What time is it? We must working!” she has half woke up when Rikuo pulled her back into blankets.  
“Calm down” Rikuo said “This is have just five o’clock, the others still sleep. And this is Sunday, we’re not work”  
Tsurara looks relief “Oh, that’s good”  
“Yeah, very good” Rikuo hug Tsurara’s waist then pulled to his body.   
“Eh?” Tsurara hold Rikuo’s arms to keep balance  
“You’re beautiful, Tsurara” Rikuo look hers white body full of adoration.  
Tsurara’s face being red colour.  
“You know? Karasu said the true, I musn’t take a long time to marry you”  
“Don’t you think he will be angry if he knows we did this? It’s outside the tradition”  
“I don’t know, who cares” Rikuo’s index finger began browse Tsurara’s neck then turned to hers breast crease.  
Tsurara gasp.  
Rikuo began bite hers neck then turn to hers breast, Tsurara moaned.  
“Are w-we going…. to do that…a-again..?” Tsurara asked, a little bit panting.  
“Well” Rikuo murmured in Tsurara’s stomach “You have felt it with my youkai form, don’t you wanna try in my human form? We still have one hour again before the other wake up”  
“May us?”  
Rikuo turned up to hers neck again “Why not? We’re… mature… beside…you want it too, right?” he teased her.  
“You’re naughty… owh…” Tsurara moaned for the last time before sank into her passion.  
Now the sunrise being silent witness of their unification.


End file.
